


Fuego griego

by Hekate_Ish



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate_Ish/pseuds/Hekate_Ish
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Hades, los santos caídos son revividos y sus faltas son personadas; sin embargo, hay quienes viven aún con culpas e incertidumbres. Afrodita busca escapar de sí mismo y de sus emociones, pero ¿podrá permanecer indemne ante el fuego griego?





	Fuego griego

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que había comenzado a publicar hará diez años atrás, más o menos. Publiqué tres o cuatro capítulos y quedé en blanco, no sabía cómo seguir ni qué quería lograr con la historia, cuál era mi objetivo; sólo tenía esa idea obsesiva y espiralada del fuego griego consumiendo a una rosa desde el centro, continuamente ardiendo, y allí, Afrodita. Quise renunciar a este fic y a escribir fics en general, pero nunca pude; continué dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que decidí hacia adonde quería dirigirme; no obstante, para ello, tenía que cambiar muchas cosas y reescribir todo lo que ya tenía hecho. Así que hace un mes me puse manos a la obra y, de a poquito, fui animándome a hacer esto de nuevo. Me gustaría poder actualizar, mínimamente, una vez por mes, pero, en mi situación actual, hacer planes y proyectos no me está resultando demasiado, y hago lo mejor que puedo cuando puedo.  
> Como siempre, advierto que para Deathmask utilizo el nombre de Giovanni Battista (Juan Bautista), por lo que podrán encontrar diversos apócopes o formas para llamarlo (Gianni, Giambattista, Battista o Death). Para Afrodita, los apócopes que utilizo son Dido y Afro.  
> La historia se sitúa luego de la batalla de Hades. Todos, o casi todos, son revividos. No tengo en cuenta ningún spin-off, secuelas, precuelas ni sidestories, sólo el manga y la serie clásica.
> 
> Disclaimers: los derechos de propiedad intelectual y licencias de publicación y emisión de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada (creador), Shūeisha (editorial) y Toei animation y demás marcas registradas. Este es un fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro.

 

 

“ _Yo quiero ser espina que te hiera_

_la flor nada conoce de la sangre._

_El amor puede ser más violento que el odio_

_y amarte duele tanto a_

_que se vuelve veneno_ ”.

 

(Delfina Tiscornia)

 

 

 

          Estaban allí, imposible de confundirlos con el gentío que se apiñaba en la taberna. Algunos habían bajado a distenderse. Ebrio y alegre, se habían puesto. El ouzo se había adueñado de sus palabras y acciones.

          Afrodita, sentado en una esquina oscura del lugar, no les quitaba la vista de encima, mientras bebía en silencio, apaciguado. A su lado, Shura y Battista apostaban, vino de por medio, cuál de los griegos caería primero: si Aioros, Saga, Aioria, Kanon o Milo. Los griegos estaban animados, poseían lo que denominaban  _kephi_ , ese espíritu jocoso, apasionado y entusiasta, que el argot de los helenos guarda con celosía imposibilitando su cabal traducción. Se divertían en las tabernas, tomaban, bailaban hasta caerse y volvían a bailar.

          Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Los ritmos se sucedían unos a otros intercalándose con las bebidas. El vaho entumecía los sentidos del sueco. La transpiración de hombres, mujeres, vasos y muebles se evaporaba, yéndose a mezclar con el humo de cigarros y el aire húmedo del sitio. Pero eso no parecía importarle a los griegos, que continuaban con sus rondas y sus coreografías fraguadas al calor del momento.

 

          Llegó el turno del  _zeimbekiko_ , de los pasos íntimos y abstraídos, de giros y vueltas hasta el punto justo de perder el balance sin hacerlo.

 

          Se colocaron a su alrededor, aplaudiendo y marcando el compás. Afrodita observaba desde su rincón. Los brazos libres se expandían en garabatos ondulantes y se retraían sucesivamente. Aioria sirvió un vaso de alcohol y se lo tendió a uno de sus compatriotas. Milo fue por él en medio de su estado reconcentrado y apuró el trago echando su cuello teatralmente hacia atrás. Extendió sus brazos y comenzó a girar con vehemencia cadenciosa. No podía fijar bien la vista; la música lo embriagaba; la voz agónica del intérprete se le clavaba directamente en el pecho. De sus labios, la letra de aquella canción emergía como un susurro. Era liberador.

          Arriba y abajo… Barrió el suelo con sus palmas en pases veloces. Arriba. Un movimiento limpio en abanico de su pierna despejó el aire de su entorno. Y abajo. Flexionando alternativamente una y otra rodilla hasta tocar el suelo, depositó el vaso que aún sostenía. Y arriba. Adelantó su posición con un brinco hacia adelante. 

          Afrodita terminó su bebida. Saga se aprestaba para reemplazar a Milo en el centro. El escandinavo decidió que ya era suficiente y se fue, dejando a esos dos tras de sí, danzando…: talón, talón, paso en v, los pies se arrastraban; rodilla arriba, rodilla abajo, otra rodilla arriba, otra rodilla abajo; cruza, cruza, cruza y vueltas otra vez...

 

***

 

          Contuvo la respiración y se sumergió por completo en el interior de la tina. Sus cabellos flotaban sobre su cara y el agua, espumosa y fría, lo envolvía. Quería quedarse allí abajo y dormirse como un pez, dejar todos sus pensamientos en la superficie y llevarse hasta el fondo solo lo elemental, solo su respiración, húmeda y primitiva, solo esa minúscula porción de consciencia que le permitía saber que aún estaba vivo.

          Sin embargo, allí estaba todavía… Y Saga y Milo y Grecia…

          Y lo más amado y lo más inquietante…

_La amplia y alba camisa que baila con Milo adentro. Las mangas como alas de un pájaro… Aletea. Milo despliega sus alas y corteja a… no sabía... ¿Saga?... Está sudado; arde en llamas. Las alas se han vuelto fuego. Fuego griego. Esos griegos son el mismísimo fuego. El imperio bizantino había logrado frenar a los turcos por aproximadamente ochocientos años con el uso de ese arma letal y misteriosa… Ellos… Una composición poderosa, capaz de arder, incluso, sobre y debajo el agua. Se quema. La creencia popular sostenía que tal compuesto químico era resultado de brujería, acrecentando el temor del enemigo. Teme al Escorpión… Saga sonríe. Aletea goteando fuego. Una daga bajo la manga. El ala, totalmente en llamas, tiene escrito algo. ¿Qué? Un hechizo. ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál será la palabra mágica que deba pronunciar para librarse del conjuro?_

 

          Parpadeó con fuerza cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle. Sacudió sus brazos por fuera de la bañera y se incorporó boqueando, completamente agitado. El cabello desordenado y enredado aún le velaba el rostro. Salió de su inmersión y se arropó con la toalla que había dejado doblada sobre un taburete. A sus pies se formó un charco sobre el que iba goteando todo el excedente del agua que el algodón no alcazaba a absorber. Golpeteó un par de veces su cuerpo y dejó caer el toallón. Todavía estaba bastante mojado, pero no le importó. Tenía cierta prisa o ansiedad, no sabía, por llegar a su cama y hundirse en el colchón, que estimaba que estaría helado. Algún día tendría el coraje de ahogarse, se decía. Ya nadie lo quemaría. No se sentía bien. Su psiquis erraba por acantilados vertiginosos. Debía sacarse  al Escorpión de la mente y, con él, al geminiano. No entendía por qué no los podía disociar, por qué tenía que lidiar con ambos al mimo tiempo… Siempre había sido de ese modo. Se mortificaba. Quería no pensar en nada. ¡Si tan solo Shion aprobase su solicitud para volver a entrenar a Groenlandia…! En Grecia ya le era imposible moverse sin sentir que le faltaba el aire. Solo quería esfumarse un rato, escurrirse como el agua, escapar un par de meses y  congelarse en el extremo norte del planeta. Sin embargo, pensar que su suerte estaba en manos de Shion le daba escalofríos. ¿Lo habría perdonado en verdad? Eso era imposible. Comenzó a intranquilizarse de nueva cuenta. Se revolvió entre las sábanas celestes y acomodó su cabeza de lado en la almohada. Pestañeó una, dos, tres, cuatro… más de veinte veces hasta quedarse dormido. Antes pensó en Milo, que lo distraía de Shion, de ella y de Saga y de todo el mar que se agolpaba en su pecho. Se juró que esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

 

_Baila… Gira… Las llamas danzan crepitando por doquier. La madera se quema. El incienso despide su fragancia. Los abetos despiden su fragancia. Carne chamuscada. La ciudad se levanta en llamas. Se quema la mano. Una llaga roja se carboniza marcando los contornos negruzcos y cenicientos. Precisa un ungüento. No hay nada que pueda aplicarse. Corre entre las callejuelas y sus correntadas de fuego arreboladas. No hay nadie. Milo baila. Detrás, un manantial puro, purísimo. Y Saga lo escruta con seriedad. Quiere ir hasta él. Milo ya no es Milo, es Saga… No, es él mismo que danza y se incinera. Arde. Cae. Se arrastra hasta el estanque. Al llegar, solo encuentra una taberna. El pájaro de alas blancas flamea en un rincón negro. Su carne quemada huele a flores. Se precipita entre las mesas desordenadas. Quiere atrapar al pájaro. Sale. Cree que es un patio trasero, pero es Groenlandia. Entonces la ve. «Huelen a flores los cadáveres, para mí», le dice su maestra. Camina a su par. Ve a Saga extender su mano hacia él. Se apresura a tomarla, pero cae al mar frío. El mar se lo está tragando, se ahoga. De repente, una explosión. Siente arder su cuerpo. Fuego griego…_

 

***

 

          Habían sido aplaudidos enérgicamente por la concurrencia. Nunca pasaban desapercibidos, pero eso no les importaba. No iban a dar espectáculo, solo a distraerse un rato, a olvidarse de los compromisos, protocolos y formalidades que hacían su día a día.

Milo decidió que era tiempo de volver, pero antes de marcharse, quiso informarse sobre el paradero de uno de sus camaradas en la mesa donde únicamente quedaban Shura y Battista.

 

          –¿Y Dido? ¿Ya se fue? –preguntó el Escorpión, tratando de mantener fija la mirada en Deathmask, que a su vez lo observaba divertido; ciertamente, le hacía gracia ver el estado tambaleante de su compañero de armas un poco tomado.

          –Sí –le respondió Shura, sorbiendo de su vino, parcamente.

          –¿Hace mucho?

          –No, apenas dos o tres minutos.

          –Veo….–El griego se recargó sobre la mesa y endilgó su mirada hacia la puerta por donde habría pasado su amigo.

          Afrodita ya no se quedaba a verlo terminar de bailar. Le habría gustado que algún día volviera a hacerlo. No le restaba más qué hacer allí. Estaba a punto de despedirse, cuando se le acercó una muchacha para felicitarlo. Ya la conocía, y muy bien.

          –Irene…

          –Has bailado como nunca, Milo –La chica se le aproximó más de la cuenta, casi tirándosele encima.

          –Gracias. –Una sonrisa traviesa se formó sobre sus labios– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

          –Pues, a decir verdad –enroscó, juguetonamente, un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos–, tal vez sí: Ven a bailar conmigo un rato.

          –No, estoy exhausto –repuso con amabilidad el escorpiano; más de uno allí ya le envidiaba la suerte.

          –¡Vamos, anda, Milo! –La muchacha se le colgó del brazo sin pudor– ¡No te hagas desear! ¡A ti te quedan energías para largo!

          –No, en serio –trataba excusarse en vano el santo; tampoco hacía nada por desprenderse de ella.

          –¡Eres malo! ¿O te gusta que te rueguen?

          –Algo… –Rió, en apariencia apenado, rascando su nuca.

          –¡Bien, vamos a bailar! Y si portas bien, podría recompensarte.

          No hicieron falta más palabras o promesas para que el escorpiano se encontrara ejecutando los pasos de un  _chiftetelli_   junto a la bella Irene, con la cual había pasado tantas veladas fuera del Santuario.

          La muchacha contoneaba sus caderas y movía su manos a la altura de sus hombros con delicadeza. De vez en cuando, se pegaba al cuerpo del Escorpión con sensualidad. Los ojos del griego caían por efecto de gravedad sobre los pechos de la joven, que, elevados y  turgentes, se revelaban por sobre el escote de la blusa de gasa levísima. Irene se percató del hecho y, falsamente sonrojada, melosa por demás, se arrimó a su acompañante para susurrarle algo al oído. Luego de eso, quienes se hallaban en las cercanías pudieron ver cómo la pareja salía de la taberna.

 

          –¡Hey, Saga! –lo llamó Deathmask.. El geminiano, sentado en el sitio que antes ocupara Afrodita, se había quedado escudriñando cada acción de Milo– ¿Estás bien? Creo –le extendió lo que quedaba de su pinta de cerveza– que te hace falta un trago… Déjalo, sigue siendo un pendejo, ya deberías saberlo.

          –Agradezco tu preocupación, Battista –aceptó el ofrecimiento–, pero lo sé de sobra… Sé cómo es Milo…

          –Y Dido también lo sabe –se le adelantó el otro–. Deberías dejar de preocuparte y beber, o decidirte de una buena vez y… De acuerdo, no –concluyó el canceriano al notar esa mirada de lado, que no admitía réplica ni discusión, que el mayor le estaba lanzando en ese instante.

 

***

 

          Se despertó. Había pasado una mala noche. Ya no recordaba la última vez en que había logrado tener un sano reposo. Las pesadillas lo atosigaban. La sensación de estarse quemando mientras dormía lo enfermaba. El método podía variar; no obstante, el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo: el terminada ahogado o quemándose. No había escapatoria posible. Era desesperante.

Era sábado; tenía el día libre, pero había quedado en ir a ver al Patriarca: habían acordado definir su partida hacia el Norte. Se lavó la cara, vistió unos pantalones y una camiseta ligera para hacer frente cómodamente al calor griego y trenzó su cabello. Se desperezó como gato somnoliento y se dirigió, sin más preámbulos, hacia el Salón del Trono. ¡Ojalá le permitieran irse, aunque fuera una breve temporada! Una renovación de aire, estimaba, era lo que necesitaba para olvidar todo aquello que corroía su mente y recomponerse. Deathmask había sido quien primero se lo había sugerido; al principio, se había mostrado renuente ante la idea: eso de andar pidiéndole cosas al Patriarca, no, mejor dicho a Shion, no le hacía gracia; sin embargo, poco a poco, se había ido convenciendo de que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, y la ansiedad pronto venció a sus temores. Agradecía profundamente al canceriano el haberle insistido tanto.

Se topó con los centinelas de turno que le franquearon el paso inmediatamente al reconocerlo. Se inclinó ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento y cortesía. Las puertas pesadas se abrieron de par en par, permitiéndole el ingreso, y se cerraron macizamente tras él ni bien hubo traspasado el umbral. Avanzó con gesto circunspecto, como ameritaba el caso, por el largo de la alfombra que lo separaba del Sumo Sacerdote.

 

***

  

          Unos kilómetros cuesta abajo, amanecía un muchacho con un profundo malestar. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Sentía como si una flecha le atravesara las sienes de lado a lado. Frunció el ceño, haciendo presión sobre el puente de la nariz para intentar cortar el flujo de la neuralgia. Era inútil.

          A su lado, yacía la joven con quien había pasado la noche. Muy bella. Una pelirroja de ojos oliva y encarnados labios, de exuberantes formas, senos aterciopelados y prietos muslos… Sus muslos olían aún a sexo. La muchacha despegó sus párpados con pereza para encontrarse con su acompañante que la contemplaba atontado.

          –Hey, Milo… ¿Qué hora es…? –balbuceó somnolienta.

          –Las ocho.

          –¿De la mañana? –Se refregó contra la almohada– ¡Qué temprano! ¡Ven! –Palmeó el colchón– Sigue durmiendo.

          –No puedo. Debo reportarme en el Santuario.

          –¡Ah, ustedes, los Caballeros…! ¡Nunca se pueden dar un gusto!

          –Creo que anoche me he dado más de un gusto, mujer –repuso el escorpiano, mientras terminaba de calzarse los pantalones.

          –Sí… pero me gustaría que te quedaras.

          –Lo lamento, pero me es imposible.

          Mentira. Milo, al igual que todos los demás, tenían los sábados para sí mismos, sin obligaciones de ninguna índole, a menos que se hallaran en tiempos conflictivos.

          –De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Agitó su brazo en ademán de despedida– No tienes que mentirme. Déjame seguir durmiendo. Otro día nos veremos. Vete

 

***

 

          –Gracias, Su Excelencia. –Elevó su mirada, que se revelaba llena de regocijo, para posarla en aquellas pupilas violáceas, que lo fijaban haciendo gala de severidad y serenidad al mismo tiempo– Muchas gracias.

          No podía acabar de dar crédito a sus oídos, pero, efectivamente, Shion había accedido a su petición de embarcarse rumbo al Norte. Miró de reojo a esa otra figura apostada a la derecha del Sumo Sacerdote, que se mantenía callada, ese otro que también supo cumplir esa misma función antes de la resurrección y a quien le rendía pleitesía, devoción, admiración y terror profundo: Saga, el epítome de todas sus aspiraciones; no sabía cómo agradecerle, pues estaba seguro de que había sido gracias a su intercesión que se había operado aquella oportunidad. ¿De qué otra forma sino Shion iría a complacer al asesino de su añorada amante, la dorada Khrysís? Sólo alguien como Saga de Géminis, que se había granjeado el perdón de todas sus acciones, quien se había arrepentido de cada acto cometido y había logrado suscitar la misericordia del ariano, solo alguien con su capacidad de persuasión también, podrían haberlo ayudado y, según el de Piscis, eso se debía a que Saga aun se sentía culpable ante él, un mínimo ser insignificante que siempre había estado en su sombra.

          A diferencia de Saga, Afrodita no quería el indulto de Shion; Afrodita no se arrepentía de muchos de sus actos. A diferencia de Saga, Afrodita no podía argüir demencia, posesión, esquizofrenia o la oscura influencia marcada por las estrellas para el signo de los Gemelos, solo voluntad y circunstancias. Sin embargo, las cosas puestas de este modo, lo dejaban en desventaja a la hora de pedir nuevos favores y oportunidades. A veces, consideraba que sería mejor ceder y pedir perdón, pero, sinceramente, no podía si no lo sentía. Khrysís lo hubiera entendido, después de todo, ella lo había criado así.

          –Pero recuerda, Afrodita –sentenció la imponente figura de Shion, que se erguía delante suyo, trayéndolo de nueva cuenta a la realidad–, cuando Izar de Boyero esté en condiciones de retomar sus labores con el grupo o cuando sean requeridos tus servicios en Tierra Santa, lo que suceda primero, deberás venir de inmediato.

          –Así lo haré.

 

***

 

          Sobre las sábanas, una maleta vacía yacía abierta de par en par como una boca hambrienta y, a su alrededor, unos montículos de prendas desordenadas que, seguramente, de un momento a otro, la irían a colmar.

          –¿Qué demon…! –musitó. Milo no comprendía en lo absoluto lo que sucedía– Afrodita…

          No se oía nada, a no ser por el rechinar de unos cajones siendo manipulados y la voz del guardián, casi imperceptible, que tarareaba una tonada con un cariz de nostalgia.

          –¡Milo! –Se sorprendió Piscis al escucharlo, por lo que salió de su escondite entre las puertas del viejo ropero que amueblaba la alcoba– No te oí llamar.

          –No llamé. –Se sentó al borde de la cama, cuidando de no aplastar o arrugar nada más de la cuenta.

          –Ah… ¿Qué deseas?

          –¿Qué haces? –quiso averiguar de inmediato el Escorpión. Había olvidado, si era posible, el motivo primordial de su visita al último templo.

          –Me marcho. Me dieron el permiso de irme a Groenlandia –comentó de manera natural y apacible–. Estaré entrenando a un grupo de muchachos allí por un tiempo.

          –¿El permiso? –Eso sí que lo había tomado desprevenido– ¿Cuándo lo solicitaste?

          –Hace unas dos semanas.

          –No me habías dicho nada. –Llevó su vista a la valija y comenzó a repasar con sus dedos la dentadura del cierre que remataba las tapas. El escorpiano realmente se encontraba confundido.

          –No se lo dije a nadie, bueno tan solo se lo había comentado a Gianni, y Saga, que se enteró por él y por Shion, creo que él fue quien lo convenció, aunque no estoy seguro. –Tomó asiento al otro lado de la maleta– Pero no me has dicho qué haces por acá.

          –Yo… –Ciertamente, no le agradaba en lo absoluto oír el nombre de Saga en labios de Afrodita y menos si aquel había sido partícipe de esta coyuntura.

          –¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

          –Pareces feliz –soltó de repente, desviando su atención hacia Afrodita, en cuya expresión se percibían mezcladas la melancolía, la alegría y un cierto dejo de alivio. ¡Dioses! ¡¿Qué tan bellamente podía alguien mezclar esas emociones en su rostro?! Solo al guardián de Piscis se le daban bien esos arreglos expresivos, muchas veces tan contrastantes. El corazón pareció apretujársele más en el pecho. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Se ahogaba. Caía en lo profundo de un negro océano y no tenía asideros.

          –Y lo estoy, Milo, lo estoy.

          –Veo… –Se hundía. Exhaló hondo.

          –¿Me vas a decir a qué viniste? ¿O debo suponer que sólo quieres a alguien a quien mortificar con el relato épico de tus aventuras de cama? –inquirió jocosamente el sueco, recuperando todo su buen humor. No permitiría que nada le empañara su contento, ni Milo, ni los amantes de Milo. Sí, lo apreciaba, por demás quizá, y el exceso dolía.

          –Hn. No. –Finalmente, recordó la razón de haberse allegado hasta la última casa. Una punzada terrible se lo advirtió–. Me duele la cabeza. No se me pasa con nada.

          –O sea, resaca. ¿Has probado con una tisana de menta y jugo de naranja?

          –No.

          –¿Y quieres que te lo prepare, verdad? –le propuso el sueco. ¡Como si no lo conociera después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos malestares!

          El escorpiano se encogió de hombros. Afrodita le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie, dispuesto a ponerse en marcha nuevamente

          –Ahora te lo traigo. ¿Por qué, mientras, no te recuestas un rato? Haz a un lado eso –indicó, señalando una de las montañas de ropa.

          –De acuerdo. Gracias.

          Milo se tiró en el reducido espacio que le dejaba la maleta y acarició el colchón, renuente a aceptar la nuevas de la partida de su amigo. Sentía que lo abandonaba una vez más, más lejos, cada vez más lejos... No quería…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas al capítulo I:
> 
> *Kephi (o Kefi): es una palabra de difícil traducción con la que los griegos describen un estado de ánimo embargado por un espíritu de alegría, de regocijo, pasión, entusiasmo o, incluso, frenesí. Por ejemplo, se dice que para bailar algunas danzas hay que tener kephi.
> 
> *Zeibékiko (o Zeimbekiko): es una danza que toma su nombre de los Zeybeks, personas que no eran ni griegas ni turcas y que habitaban en las colinas cercas de Esmirna y Prousa en Asia Menor. Griegos y turcos aprendieron la danza de los zeybeks y desarrollaron sus etilos propios. En 1922, los turcos arrasaron con Esmirna y los griegos refugiados de esa zona fueron a Atenas y desarrollaron el estilo de música rebétika de un peculiar ritmo lento. Es así que el zeibekiko pertenece al grupo de bailes rebétikos, siendo una danza puramente sentimental, que no posee un paso básico ni figuras predeterminadas. Se baila individualmente, improvisando los movimientos de acuerdo a lo que cada quien siente. Los sentimientos generalmente están asociados a la pérdida del amor o el destierro. Es una danza popular, arrabalera, en sus inicios marginal, bailada por seres marginales, marineros, vagos, bandidos, fumadores de opio y hachís, incluso también en sus principios las mujeres no lo bailaban, a no ser las prostitutas.
> 
> *Chiftetelli: es una danza oriental, derivada de las danzas del vientre, aprendida de los turcos e introducida a Grecia por los rembetes (los músicos de rembétika). Se baila en pareja. Es muy sensual y con los movimientos se tiende a cortejar y seducir al compañero.
> 
> Khrysís: personaje original.
> 
> *Izar de Boyero: personaje original. En la serie clásica, que es la única que tengo en cuenta para este fic, la armadura de plata de Boyero, no está ocupada. El nombre de Izar corresponde al nombre de la estrella beta de la constelación.


End file.
